What should have happend in Crime Wave
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Crime Wave AU! Oh, boy things are gonna get worse for Timmy before it gets better...
1. Chapter 1

What should have happened during crime wave

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

One moment he's in the tub the next he's at the comic book store...unfortunately, his state of undress remained the same! Timmy blushed as he covered himself. They poofed him here without clothes!? Seriously!

Not knowing what else to do he tried to sneak out. Unfortunately he's spotted by some nerds who mistake him for "naked lad" and he has to run for it!- In his panic he runs into a gypsy lady.

Angered by his rudeness and nakedness she curses him whenever he hears a bell he'll believe himself to be naked lad! Timmy doesn't hear this, he's already run out the back door...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

What should've happend in Crime Wave ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

**AN: This chapter is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge. Enjoy!**

**...**

An embarrassed Timmy Turner swiftly hide behind anything he could his mind raced. _I should be able to get home before my parents notice I'm gone...I know! I'll take a short-cut through that dark Alley!_

He dose just that! _Alright! If I remember correctly, this should lead-_

**BUMP!**

-The opposite of where I wanted!" Shouted Timmy, as he bumped into an old woman- "PERVERT!" She screamed and kicked him in the junk, sprayed him with Pepper Spray, and hit him over the head with a bell-

**RING!**

...

Tootie whistled a cheery tune as she walked across the street-

**HONK!**

She turned around just in time to see a car blazing toward her-

**NAKED LAD AWAY!**

Suddenly she was safe and in the arms of...A NAKED TIMMY!? Tootie promptly drooled and took pictures with her phone, while Timmy just shamelessly posed and went on about heroic cliches-

Meanwhile, the car driver. Shocked by the sight of a naked kid, swerved...and dropped one of the thousands of bells he had in his cargo...

**RING!**

Timmy shook his head. "Wha- What just-" And then Tootie slapped handcuffs on him. _And my therapist said I was deranged keeping these on me at all times..._ Thought Tootie mischievously.

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	3. Chapter 3

**What should have happened in Crime Wave. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

**AN: This chapter is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge. Enjoy!**

...

Timmy panted. "It took me gnawing off my arm...but at least I'm free of Tootie now." Thought a relieved Timmy as he bandaged up the stump that was now his arm.

"Great, now I'm out of bandages." He admitted annoyed. He saw some poking out of a trashcan, and quickly pulls it out...along with a rusty bell-

**RING**

...

Trixie Tang was not having a good day...mainly because she'd been tied to train tracks by a evil red-headed teen.

"Next time maybe you'll think twice about bumping into me!" Threatened Vicky

**NOT SO FAST!**

Both girls turn around just in time to see...a naked Timmy Turner?

**NAKED LAD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!**

Vicky looks at him blankly...then bursts out laughing. HA! You- HA! -Stop- HA! -me? HA! What- HA! -are- HA! -you- HA! -going- HA! -to- HA! -do? HA! Whack me with that little toothpick you got between your legs!? HA!" Vicky falls on the floor laughing...specifically, she falls on the rail road tracks.

While she continues to laugh, Timmy goes over to untie Trixie...then ties up Vicky-

**SPLAT!**

And thus the ICKY became extinct

**RING!**

Went the train bell.

Timmy snapped out of it. "Wait, what just-

Trixie interrupts with a kiss-

"Wha- hubba- Who?" Asked a dazed Timmy as Trixie dragged him away for a 'proper' reward...

...Meanwhile...

"That kid is SOOO grounded." Said Timmy's parents...fortunately, Timmy was too happy right now to care

**END**

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Okay...I'm officially out of ideas...so I think I'll just end it now...thank you!**

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
